masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Gates of Hades
The Hades Station was one of greatest achievements, or atleast in the eyes of the , it seemed that way. Run by the '''Hades Cell', it was built in 2184 CE as one of their greatest research centers and was focused on genetic enhancements. The Illusive Man had a grand plan for Cerberus; human superiority through genetic manipulation. He figured that if the humans of Cerberus had become enhanced, the would want the same for the rest of humanity and eventually bring about the evolution of humanity.'' That plot would crumble apart in coming years as, in 2188 CE, all communications with Hades Station would be lost. The Illusive Man was not someone to let an investment of billions just disappear so he sent one of his most trusted teams to Hades to see what had transpired there. A woman named Anya Chandler would be the leader of this team, with John Curry, Hannibal Hunter, Monica Tehner, and Thadeus Calhoun serving under her. There ship, the Acheron, scoured the previous location of Hades but eventually found it 3,000 miles away from it's previous location cloaked within a nearby nebula cloud. "Alright, it looks like we found it. Contact the Illusive Man and let him know," said Anya to Parker, the Flight Lieutenant of the Acheron. "Sorry ma'am, something's blocking our comms -- probably the nebula," informed Parker. "Alright, we check on the station and contact him on our way back to headquarters," replied Anya. The Acheron docked with the Hades Station, not even bothering to send a transmission. The ship slowly boarded the space station and Anya prepared to exit the craft. "Commander, don't you want us to come with you," asked John Curry. "It's just a quick in-and-out check-up. I think I can manage on my own," replies Anya as she enters the pre-docking port of the ship. Anya enters the port and the door closes behind her for standard cleaning and pressurizing, or atleast it's standard for areas of low-gravity. The process seemed to have automatically started up, probably through external sensors monitoring the environment of the station; someone had turned of the gravity in the station. Anya put on her breather helmet and went exited the docking port in case the air had been shut-off too. She hopped out of the boarding tunnel and slowly drifted through the hangar which was dimly-lit. She floated toward the nearest door, which was locked, and activated it. As it opened, Anya was startled by the cold face of a corpse, it's eyes rolled back into it's head and it's face and clothes soaked in blood. Droplets of blood floated near the body, mostly near it's torso where a gaping hole existed. Anya quickly went to her helmet radio. "Uh Parker, tell John that I might need him after all," said Anya. "And tell him to bring my gun." A few moments later, Anya's entire team was inside of the hangar. Thadeus Calhoun examined the maimed corpse, finding two Cerberus IDs with the name 'Carter Mownes' imprinted on them. One was a standard Cerberus ID but the other was one that classified Mr. Mownes as Chief Medical Officer of something called the "Hades Project". Anya knew that it was more important to find out what happened at the station rather than worry about some project, so Anya gave her team the objective of reactivating the station's gravity.